


"Midnight Road"

by ShiningFantasyStar



Series: Sanghyuk's birthday drabble extravaganza [3]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: (we been knew), Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Crushes, Drabble, Hwi's got a crush, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sanghyuk is a sweetheart, Unrequited Crush, but he feels its an, generally a soft fic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningFantasyStar/pseuds/ShiningFantasyStar
Summary: Hwiyoung can't sleep, so he ventures to a 24/7 to buy his favorite snack.





	"Midnight Road"

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if there are spelling mistakes -_-" Feel free to point them out if you spot any!
> 
> I should beta this after I get some sleep!

There are three things Youngkyun loves more than anything: cats, chocolate and boys with wide smiles, soft cheeks, plump lips and a toned body. Being honest with himself, he loved one boy, well man, with all those qualities: Lee Sanghyuk.

_Lee Sanghyuk is a few years his senior in the university they both attend. They first met at the beginning of Youngkyun’s first year, when he joined a kick-boxing club. They clicked and soon, Youngkyun caught himself feeling hot and sweaty by just watching Sanghyuk practise._

It’s thoughts like these that prevent Youngkyun from sleeping until morning hours. He stirs in his bed, kicking off his blanket to deflect the heat of his body. Youngkyun has long abandoned his blanket, roughly tossing it on the floor. His window is wide open, and the occasional breeze kisses his exposed skin; yet it’s still not enough to cool him down. 

He sweeps his long, wavy hair out of his face and sits up to drink more water. His mouth feels parched and he can’t seem to quite quench his thirst. It cools him down a little, which prompts Youngkyun to dive back into bed, shuffling into any position trying to fall asleep.

His thoughts spiral back to when he accidentally saw Sanghyuks abs and tattoos, and he’s uncomfortable again, in another sense. His hand glides down his abdomen, long fingers crawling under his boxers. A familiar feeling tingles in his stomach and he stops himself, groaning.

He can’t bring himself to masterbate to Sanghyuk’s image again, especially since Sanghyuk sees him as a friend.

Youghkyun throws on an oversized green hoodie, pulling the hood over his head, and a pair of jeans. A walk and a kitkat will do him great to clear his mind of the now sad rather than horny thoughts.

Youngkyun enters the brightly lit 24/7 two blocks away from his student accommodation. There are a plethora of 24/7’s closer to his accommodation, but none have Youngkyun’s favourite green tea flavour kitkat. 

He makes a straight line for the snacks section, knowing the layout like the back of his own hand. He gasps a little when he sees another hooded figure holding the familiar lime coloured packaging in his hand, with a noticeable hole in the space where the candy usually rests.

“It’s midnight,” Youngkyun groans a little too loud, “and I’m only in this store to get my favourite chocolate bar because I’m sad, but it seems I’ll have to fight you to the death for it.”

The man turns to face him fully and Youngkyun’s cheeks blush in embarrassment the second he realises who he is talking to.

“Youngkyun?” Sanghyuks soft voice caresses Youngkyun’s senses making him shiver. “What are you doing here at this time? And what was that about being sad?”

_Now you’ve done it Youngkyun, just tell him you can’t sleep because he makes you hot and bothered and you’re sad because you have no chance with him._

“I just couldn’t sleep, is all.” Youngkyun decides a half truth will do and his heart flutters at Sanghyuk’s concerned expression.

“Let’s go for a midnight walk, they help me when I can’t sleep” Sanghyuk offers with the brightest smile, slipping his arm under Youngkyuns and dragging him to the counter. He pays for the kitkat and they leave, arms still linked together. 

Sanghyuk smiles, presenting Youngkyun with the green wrapped candy. “To be honest I bought it because I always see you eating it after kickboxing. I figured it was your favourite and was going to give it to you anyway.” 

Youngkyun’s heart almost melt’s at the gesture. He feels all mushy and giggly and his smile shows that; his gums showing cutely and his eyes crinkling into little half moons. “Thank you Sanghyuk.”

Sanghyuk pinches his cheek, mumbling under his breath : “there’s that smile I love seeing.”

“Would you like a piece? KitKats are really easy to share” Youngkyun asks as he works the wrapper open.

Sanghyuk opened his mouth implying for Youngkyun to feed him. Youngkyun pops a stick of kitkat into Sanghyuks mouth, who clamps onto it with his teeth. He holds it like a pepero, and the arm which once was linked with Youngkyun’s now snaked around his back.

Youngkyun’s heart hammers against his chest, Sanghyuks eye’s study him softly, asking a silent question.

Youngkyun swallows nervously, but panics when he feels Sanghyuk loosen his hold on his back. He bites onto the end of the candy, the sweet flavour bursting in his mouth. They inch closer slowly, until their lips brush and Youngkyun pulls away in a flustered mess.

Sanghyuk chuckles and smooches his crimson cheek.

“Kim Youngkyun,” he begins looking him straight in the eyes, “I like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the final?* part of this series!
> 
> Let me know your thought in the comments :)
> 
> *may add the 4th drabble if I have time hehe


End file.
